


book ideas

by yoongishines



Category: K-pop, Monsta X (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band), Stray Kids (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Book ideas, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 12:27:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18052490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoongishines/pseuds/yoongishines
Summary: in which i give you all my book ideas (imported from wattpad)!





	book ideas

IDEA ONE ; title: 1-800-273-8255

preferred idols: taehyung + jungkook

plot: jungkook somehow feels lost in his own mind and he just wants to let go so he could be free, be himself and be someone who's loved and not mistreated. nothing seemed to go his way even after he prayed every night to the supposed god his mother told him would help him, and he cried for an escape even though it was mistaken as wanting attention. being deaf wasn't easy, as he couldn't speak properly and all he could do was let out frustrated sighs. his entire existence was screaming for help; yet nobody seemed to see it. his heart aches in his chest as everyone laughs around him, not knowing whether they're laughing at him or at something someone did near him. it could've been the bruises of his drunken father, or the pink swollen cuts out of anger placed on his arm. jungkook wondered when he would find his other half, and that maybe someone would finally hear him out and save him from this torture.

 

IDEA TWO ; title: breathin'

preferred idols: jungkook + jimin

plot; jimin is the popular hot jock in busan high school, and everyone adores him for the tiniest things; one of the factors mainly being that he was openly bisexual. not only was he a teacher's pet, but he also was also publicly crushing on one of the most attractive boys in their school, jeon jungkook. there comes a point in life where some people should mind their business for certain subjects, but for some reason - it's probably because they're both really popular - everyone is fascinated with what jungkook's secret is. turns out the secret is just that he has asthma, and one day, he starts having an attack in class while everyone just sits and watches because they have no idea what he's doing. it was a good thing that jimin was so popular and he knew how to help considering he studied stuff like this on top of football.

 

IDEA THREE ; title: falling all in you

preferred idols: jimin + taehyung

quote: "i love all of you."

plot: jimin is a therapist and taehyung is a helpless 19 year old who struggles with multiple personality disorder. he can't help but be mean to one person and nice the next. but none of him knew that the boy who could heal him was right in front of him the whole time.

 

IDEA FOUR ; title: seesaw

preferred idols; taehyung + jungkook

quote: "you need two people to balance a seesaw, jimin."

plot: jimin is dating the nerd in busan high school, jeon jungkook. he's sweet, caring, gentle, everything that a NORMAL girl would want. unfortunately, that's not the case for him: he's shoved around and called mean names by the kids in his class, so jimin is pretty much his rock. it's pretty obvious that love is a seesaw, and that both people need to coexist and care for the relationship to work. well, in jimin's case, it isn't. jimin secretly goes out and sleeps with hyun vivi and he may or may not get a bit more than what he wants.

 

IDEA FIVE ; title: soft baby

preferred idols: jungkook + taehyung [ddlb only]

plot; taehyung is the school's badass. he's what you call a dick. he loves to harass people and give them a hard time, emotionally, physically, and mentally. one day, he meets a traveler from busan named jungkook, and he immediately softens up at his facial features. taehyung repeated to himself in his head that he couldn't be nice to such a stupid new kid, sustainably thinking about what he can do to ruin his life. stupidly, he receives a phone call that was meant for jungkook because he was holding onto his phone, and since that one small phone call, jungkook has been his soft baby since.

 

IDEA SIX ; title: tasty

preferred idols: yoongi + jimin [vampire!yoongi dancer!jimin au only]

quote: "dance some more, cry for me. it'll make me so happy."

plot: yoongi is a vampire who was brought up only drinking artificial blood from his dad. every day, he carved real blood and his need only got worse, to the point of begging and crying over that one sweet copper taste. his subconsciously drooled when he thought of how much blood was in people's necks, and during a night of his craving and running around, his bright eyes caught someone with the veiniest neck he'd ever seen. he was all sweaty and sticky, weak and wheezing, moaning and struggling, just how yoongi liked them.

 

IDEA SEVEN ; title: boop

preferred idols: yoongi + jimin [hybrid!jimin only]

quote: "your nose is so cute, i could boop it until my finger falls off!"

plot: jimin is an adorable kitten hybrid and yoongi finds him stranded in the woods, tied to a wooden post screaming for help as others were throwing rocks at him. he takes him home, gives him warm cocoa with a small comforting apartment and the rest is history.

 

IDEA EIGHT ; title: crocodile tears

preferred idols: jeongguk + taehyung

quote: "are you crying because you want pity from me, or because you want another excuse to get out of math?"

plot: taehyung can see through people like a mirror, and it pisses them all off.  the new kid, known as the "rebel" because he punched an old teacher in their face, joins kim taehyung's class and plays the sweet boy's emotions like a violin.

 

IDEA NINE ; title: who are you?

preferred idols: jungkook + taehyung

quote: "it's.. scary. sometimes, i forget that i even exist."

plot: jungkook unfortunately has a disease called multiple personality disorder, and while being the new kid in a group of smart students that he didn't know, it can be intimidating to him. the blonde kid next to mr. smartass gives him weird looks and whispers to mr. smartass every so often, making them both laugh. jungkook knew they were talking about how much he was fidgeting in his seat, but he was definitely human: just lost in his own paradise and imagination.

 

IDEA TEN ; title: wet

preferred idols: jungkook + taehyung (hybrid!jungkook only)

plot: jungkook gets his heat in the middle of the school day in front of the strongest alpha in his school.

 

IDEA ELEVEN ; title: death

preferred idols: jungkook + taehyung

quote: "jeon jungkook hospitalized: in critical condition, and his fans are going crazy."

plot: the most popular male k-pop idol in korea deactivates his instagram after homophobic comments are thrown at him for coming out.

 

IDEA TWELVE ; title: i deserve it

preferred idols: taehyung + jungkook

quote: "let me get beat up. i deserve it for being disgusting."

plot: taehyung publicly embarrasses jungkook by pulling down his pants; without realizing he has on panties.

 

IDEA THIRTEEN ; title: deaf

preferred idols: taehyung + jungkook

quote: "don't take this! don't you hear all the bullshit they're talking about you?!"

plot: jungkook is an innocent high schooler just trying to push his way through his freshman year. on top of being deaf, he has responsibilities bigger than most people's hearts in that school. the hot popular jock, park jimin, decides to get dirt on him without his best friend taehyung knowing.

 

IDEA FOURTEEN ; plot: love maze

preferred idols: yoongi + jimin

quote: "love is nothing more than a maze."

plot: jimin is confused about his sexuality and yoongi is there to help him figure it out.

 

IDEA FIFTEEN ; title: bunny baby

preferred idols: taehyung + jungkook [little!jungkook only]

quote: "you're my little, tiny bunny baby!"

plot: taehyung is completely rude to newcomers at his school, and the boy who looks like a bunny changes his opinion on all those new students.

 

IDEA SIXTEEN ; title: beautiful

preferred idols: taehyung + jimin

quote: "y'know, at every angle, you look so good. it's.. majestic. how do you do it, park jimin?" 

plot: taehyung is a famous lgbt photographer who takes in random participants for magazines, and an insecure 19 year old was called in to take photos in a beautiful setting with another boy named yoongi, anticlimactically taehyung's boyfriend.

 

IDEA SEVENTEEN ; title: bruises

preferred idols: yoongi + jimin (little!jimin only)

quote: "there's a seriously large bruise on your collarbone, minnie.."

plot: innocent jimin walks into a bookstore where yoongi works and the older male finds him absolutely adorable, but he also doesn't forget to take a mental picture on all the bruises on him.

 

IDEA EIGHTEEN ; title: most boys (inspired by most girls by hailee steinfield)

preferred idols: taehyung + jungkook

quote: "how does it feel to be fatter than everyone else?"

plot: in which jimin bullies jungkook for being a few pounds heavier than everyone else, and taehyung can't help but feel bad.

 

IDEA NINETEEN ; title: insecurities

preferred idols: changbin + felix

quote: "i like you felix, and that means i like all your imperfections too."

plot: felix is insecure about his shape and looks, and changbin - for some reason - can't hold back his compliments.

 

IDEA TWENTY ; title: getting closer

preferred idols: seungcheol + jihoon

quote: "please fully let me in your life."

plot: jihoon is suicidal and he really wants to die; that is, until he meets a boy the opposite of him.

 

IDEA TWENTY ONE ; title: makeup

preferred idols: jimin + jungkook

quote: "i.. think you'd look great with makeup, hyung."

plot: in which jimin is really insecure about cross-dressing and wearing makeup, but his new makeup artist jungkook is always there to help him through everything.

 

IDEA TWENTY TWO ; title: fire

preferred idols: taehyung + jungkook (firefighter!tae only)

quote: "my heart is on fire.. and so is my house! _FUCK_!"

plot: in which jungkook is clumsy and sets his house on fire, locking himself in his room as hot firefighter taehyung comes and saves him. but it doesn't stop there; jungkook — whether it's on purpose or not — continues to set his house on fire nearly once a week just to see the hot man.

 

IDEA TWENTY THREE ; title: christmas

preferred idols: taehyung + jungkook

quote: "my present to you is.. well.. what does it look like?"

plot: in which taehyung bow wraps his dick and gives it as a present to jungkook on their date night.

 

IDEA TWENTY FOUR ; title: underage

preferred idols: jungkook + ? (i'd prefer doctor!taehyung but just imagine whoever you want as a doctor)

quote: "it's a good thing i'm a doctor, hm?"

plot: in which (?) is a doctor who finds underage jungkook vomiting in his friends party, suffering from alcohol poisoning.

 

IDEA TWENTY FIVE ; title: subway

preferred idols: jimin + jungkook (or taehyung + jungkook)

quote: "here's your sub sandwich you fucking sub." **or** "i'd love to fuck you on the lettuce. i don't know why, but i'd really like to."

plot: in which jungkook finds it really hot that the hot guy at the register in subway insults him.

 

IDEA TWENTY SIX ; title: lovely

preferred idols: namjoon + jimin

quote: "your curves are beautiful. stop covering them with ugly scars.."

plot: in which jimin harms himself in order to rid himself of the reminder he's overweight.

 

IDEA TWENTY SEVEN ; title: drippin'

preferred idols: jimin + jungkook

quote: "oh my god, you're soaked!"

plot: in which needy omega jungkook can't control his hormones around his owner.

 

IDEA TWENTY EIGHT ; title: all i want for christmas is you (one-shot/little!gguk only!)

preferred idols: taehyung + jungkook

quote: "you're the best gift i could've gotten, bun!"

plot: in which jungkook is late to taehyung's birthday party because he was trying to buy him a nice gift, but everything falls apart at the last second.

 

IDEA TWENTY NINE ; title: arrest me

preferred idols: taehyung + jungkook

quote: "is there a reason you handcuffed me to the bed, sir?"

plot: in which taehyung, a kinky police officer, finds underage jungkook at an adult party drinking so he takes him home as punishment instead of taking him to the police station.

 

IDEA THIRTY ; title: strawberries and cigarettes

preferred idols: taehyung + jungkook

quote: "blue eyes, black jeans, lighters and candy, i've been a fool."

plot: in which famous korean idol taehyung secretly watches 19 year old homeless jeon jeongguk busk to troye sivan's music, and can't help but offer him a deal with his manager.

 

IDEA THIRTY ONE ; title: babygirl

preferred idols: taehyung + jimin + jungkook

quote: "now that you're a guy, i can finally kiss you without feeling weird."

plot: jimin and taehyung were head over heels with jeongguk; but the problem was they were gay and well.. jeongguk was a she. after getting surgery and cutting her hair like she always dreamed of, he now walks the hallways and drops jaws; especially taehyung's and jimin's.

 

IDEA THIRTY TWO ; title: cutie of the year [one-shot]

preferred idols: taehyung + jungkook (little!gguk and singers!taekook only)

quote: "does my bunny have a fever?"

plot: taehyung meets jungkook backstage at the seoul music awards and jungkook was really sweaty, but little did taehyung know that he actually had a really bad fever and was yearning for cuddles and attention at that exact moment.

 

IDEA THIRTY THREE ; title: bulletproof [one-shot]

preferred idols: taehyung + jungkook

quote: "i won't let them hurt you."

plot: in which a school shooting brings the school bully to tears, helping his worst enemy out in the worst case scenario.

 

IDEA THIRTY FOUR ; title: district 9

perferred idols: yoongi + jimin + jungkook

quote: "it's been over a damn week, just let me suck you off already!"

plot: in which 3 extremely horny guys get stuck in a room for a month and have no choice but to use each other as entertainment.

 

IDEA THIRTY FIVE ; title: mr. librarian

preferred idols: taehyung + jungkook (little!jungkook)

quote: "aren't you a bit old to be renting picture books?"

plot: the librarian becomes interested in the cute boy coming in to rent picture books at night.

 

**TO BE UPDATED (SLOW UPDATES!). YOU CAN USE ANY OF THEM AS LONG AS YOU ASK.**


End file.
